


Un-Professionnal

by 1Dlemons



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Harry, Doctor!Liam, M/M, Meh, Prostate Exam, Top!Liam, Underage Harry, doctor's, hmm
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Dlemons/pseuds/1Dlemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry va chez le docteur pour se faire toucher la prostate. Liam utilise ses doigts et d'autres parties de son corps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un-Professionnal

  


Harry était assit dans la salle d'attente aux côtés de sa mère.

Il avait eu un accident plutôt embarrassant ce matin avec ses organes génitaux, alors qu'il était juste en train de vider sa vessie. Il a glissé et a fait tomber la cuvette des toilettes sur son membre, chose qui l'a fait hurler plus de peur de que douleur.

Sa mère a insisté pour qu'ils aillent voir un urologue, histoire de voir si tout fonctionnait normalement.

(Harry était sure qu'elle assurait juste sa descendance. )

Il se tournait les pouces, nerveux à l'idée de devoir se désaper devant un inconnu, mais il n'avait pas assez de temps pour s'inquiéter puisqu'une infirmière appelait son nom. Il avança vers la grande pièce stérilisée et s'assit sur la longue chaise d'examen comme l'indiquait la jeune femme. Elle lui ordonna d'enlever ses chaussures et vêtements et d'enfiler une blouse, puis elle sorti, laissant Harry seul avec ses pensées.

Harry était donc nu sous une espèce de blouse d'hôpital, et s'occupait à compter les carreaux sur le mur quand la porte s'ouvrit. Un homme portant lui aussi une blouse, mais beaucoup plus classe entra, tenant un carnet à sa main.

\- **Harry, Styles** ? dit il en regardant une liste de prénoms. Il leva les yeux, fixant son patient. Harry s'empressa de hocher la tête et l'homme lui sourit.

\- **Bien, Harry. Je suis docteur Payne, je vais m'occuper de toi.**  


Payne alla s'asseoir derrière un bureau puis s'empara d'un stylo.

**  
**

**\- Quel âge as-tu ?**

**  
**

  
**\- Seize ans,** répond Harry. Le docteur se met à noter cette information dans son cahier, puis il lève à nouveau les yeux. Ses beaux yeux d'un marron profond pense Harry. Il est tellement absorbé qu'il n'entend pas la deuxième question.

\- **Pardon ?**  


\- **Est-ce que tu es sexuellement actif ?** répète l'homme. Il ne doit pas avoir plus de 26 ou 27 ans.

\- **Euuh...** Harry se met à rougir. **Oui.** Il espère sincèrement que sa mère n'écoute pas derrière la porte.

Le docteur lui pose encore d'autres questions, comme son régime habituel, combien de fois il se masturbe par semaine, si il s'est fait tester contre le sida, et Harry a de plus en plus de mal à se tenir en place. Il balance ses jambes d'avant en arrière, alors que docteur Payne notait plus d'informations sur lui sur son petit carnet.

\- **Bien** , annonça l'homme en posant son stylo. Il se leva puis se lava les mains. Harry déglutit, le pire allait arriver. **Appuie toi contre le dossier de la chaise et mets tes pieds sur les supports là**. Il tappota sur la chaise, faisant sursauter le bouclé. Heureusement pour Harry, le docteur lui tourna le dos, pour mettre une paire de gants bleus en latex, et il en profita pour s'installer correctement.

Il posa ses pieds sur les supports, appuyant sa tête sur le repose-tête. Il se mordille la lèvre tandis que le docteur se tournait encore, faisant face à ce qu'Harry appelait sa plus grande fierté. De près, Harry pouvait voir une plaquette épinglée sur la blouse de l'homme qui affichait Liam Payne, et Harry constata qu'il avait un visage vraiment agréable à regarder.

**  
**

**\- Je sais que ce n'est pas très plaisant, mais il va falloir qu'on passe par là. Que me vaut cette visite Harry ?**

Demande Liam, en posant une paire de lunettes sur son nez. Il approcha une petite table près de lui, ou étaient posés quelques ustensiles.

\- **Eh bien...ce matin, j'ai fait tomber la cuvette des...**  


Harry se rendait compte à quel point c'était ridicule. Il avait néanmoins eu très mal.

**  
**

  
**\- Hmm ?** dit Liam, en posant ses mains sur le pelvis du bouclé. Harry frissonna.

**  
**

**\- Toilettes sur ma...sur mon enfin, vous voyez quoi...**

Liam mettait ses doigts un peu partout autour du membre de Harry. Ses doigts étaient froids, et la sensation était plutôt désagréable.

\- **Je vois**. Il se mit à palper l'abdomen de Harry par de petites pressions régulières. **Inspire...expire...**  


Harry se mit à haleter, alors que Liam s'approchait dangereusement de son membre.

**  
**

  
**\- Est-ce que ça te fait mal quand je te touche là ?** dit Liam sans lever les yeux.

**  
**

**\- Hmm, non.**

**  
**

**\- D'accord.**

Liam enroula une main autour de la base de son membre, pas vraiment fort, mais assez pour en faire frissonner le bouclé. De son autre main, il passa ses doigts sous les testicules du plus jeune, les soulevant de quelques centimètres.

\- **Inspire** , ordonne Liam, en bougeant ses doigts. Harry n'a vraiment mais vraiment pas envie de se faire prendre dans l'embarras, mais il se sent durcir malgré lui. Il regarde en l'air, observant le motif irrégulier du plafond.

Liam le touche encore pendant quelques secondes, et Harry soupire lorsqu'il le lache enfin. Il espère que c'est finit, ou du moins l'examen tactile. Mais Harry déglutit quand il entendit le clic d'une bouteille en plastique.

**  
**

**\- Alors Harry, se sera froid et désagréable, mais ça va se passer très rapidement, il faut juste que tu te détende.**

Harry regardait, horrifié, alors que Liam lubrifiait son doigt. Il devrait peut être lui dire qu'il n'avait plus trop à se détendre à se niveau là. Quand Liam lui a demandé si il était déjà sexuellement actif, il ne lui a pas demandé _comment._ Il espérait que ça ne dérangeait pas trop le docteur.

Enfin, pour un homme qui avait pour métier de faire des examens de prostate, il avait plutôt intérêt à ne pas être dérangé par le fait que Harry en avait fait son orientation sexuelle.

Il avait plutôt peur que sa gaule monte un cran de plus.

Liam inclina légèrement la chaise, ayant une définitivement meilleure vue sur l'intimité du bouclé. Il fronça les sourcils un instant puis haussa les épaules. Harry mit sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents lorsque Liam inséra lentement son doigt. Il ferma les yeux, sentant le doigt épais glisser en lui facilement. Il priait pour que le docteur ne se rende compte de rien.

Le problème, c'est que Harry adorait ça. Se mettre des choses entre les fesses, il ne vivait presque que pour ça. Quand Louis lui avait pris sa virginité deux ans auparavant, il avait pleuré tellement il était en extase, sentant enfin quelque chose de plus gros et plus chaud en lui. Mais des doigts marchaient très bien pour lui aussi et ceux de Liam étaient juste parfaits.

Harry serra les fesses lorsque Liam se mit à tourner son doigt, le pressant contre sa prostate. Il se mit a gémir le plus silencieusement possible, mais manque de chance pour lui.

**  
**

  
**\- Harry ?** Demanda Liam, en s'arrêtant subitement. **Est-ce que tu ressens une douleur désagréable ?**  


**  
**

  
**\- Euh...non, non..** Il était presque sur qu'il bandait pleinement à présent.

Liam bougea son doigt à nouveau.

\- **Aaah** , gémit Harry en fermant les yeux. Maintenant il en était sur, Liam s'était rendu compte de quelquechose.

\- **Bon, ça suffit comme ça.**  


Il retira ses mains et enleva ses gants. Harry regretta immédiatement d'avoir perdu le contrôle. Liam était reparti s'asseoir derrière son bureau, mais Harry remarqua que ses joues avait prit une jolie teinte rose. Il n'était pas donc insensible à tout ceci mais Harry comprenait. Il devait rester professionnel bla bla bla, Harry n'avait que seize ans bla bla bla sans compter sur le fait qu'ils se trouvaient en plein lieu public, et puis oh, pourquoi Harry s'était subitement mit à penser que lui et Liam allaient faire quelque chose.

Il se caressa subconsciemment l'entre jambe alors que Liam avait la tête baissée vers son cahier.

\- **Bon alors Harry il va falloir que...mais**? Liam fit tomber ses lunettes quand il remarqua que Harry avait une main enroulée autour de sa verge la caressant lentement de haut en bas.

**  
**

  
**\- Désolé, je suis désolé, mais il faut vraiment que**...Harry donne un petit coup de poignet, serrant particulièrement fort autour de son épaisseur. Il sent son membre couler, signe qui était au bord de l'éjaculation.

Liam était resté bouche bée devant ce spectacle. Il se passa trente secondes avant qu'il ne se recompose et ordonne à Harry d'arrêter.

**  
**

**\- Je ne peux vraiment pas Liam...**

Liam écarquille les yeux à l'entente de son prénom, surtout quand il était gémi et emplit de désir.

\- **Harry**...soupira-t-il en passant une main sur son visage. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un patient s'excitait pendant un examen, mais c'était définitivement la première fois que ce même patient décide de se finir sur place.

Liam fixa les lèvres de Harry qui étaient d'un rose bonbon, et ses yeux d'un vert vitreux. Il était angélique et démoniaque à la fois. Calme toi Liam, seize, ans, pas professionnel, tu vas te faire virer Liam.

\- **Liam** , gémit Harry à nouveau, cette fois ci en poussant deux doigts en lui. Il bascula sa tête en arrière, tout en se tortillant le corps. Liam restait cloué sur sa chaise. Il perdit le contrôle quand le bouclé se mit à lécher ses doigts.

Harry entendit un tiroir s'ouvrir puis se fermer. Si il avait ouvert les yeux, il aurait vu que Liam capitulait. Il aurait vu que Liam avait sorti un préservatif pour l'enfiler du plus silencieusement possible.

**  
**

  
**\- Harry**...chuchota Liam. Harry ouvrit les yeux, les plongeant directement dans celui du docteur. Liam hocha la tête comme pour lui poser une question. Harry sentit le gland recouvert de latex se presser contre son entrée. Harry poussa ses hanches vers Liam pour simple réponse.

Il ne put retenir un petit cri quand Liam se força en lui.

\- **Chut** , prévient Liam, avant de plaquer sa main sur la bouche du plus jeune. Il bougea en lui lentement, tout en le gardant silencieux et Harry était vraiment sur le point de jouir.

Harry penche sa tête vers l'arrière à nouveau, se laissant bercer par les vas et viens de son docteur. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un jour il se retrouverait dans une telle situation, mais il devait avouer que Liam savait y faire. Il bougeait ses hanches en de petits cercles, tout en s'enfonçant un peu plus à chaque fois. Liam plongeait ses yeux chocolats dans ceux de Harry, alors qu'il accélérait le rythme. Harry se mit à gémir contre la main de Liam, sentant la fin arriver plus vite qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

Il fronça les sourcils , prévenant Liam de son orgasme imminent. Celui-ci retira sa main et la remplaça par ses lèvres, juste à temps pour capturer le râle qui s'en échappa quand Harry se mit à éjaculer. Liam continuait de travailler ses propres coups de bassin jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le bout lui aussi.

Il regrettait presque d'avoir couché avec lui. Presque. Mais ses soucis furent oubliés quand Harry l'attrapa par la nuque pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

-x-

\- **Bon Harry** , dit Liam quinze minutes après, **tu n'as rien. Mais je te conseille de revenir dans deux semaines pour faire un examen de vérification.**  


Il lui fit un clin d'œil alors qu'il terminait enfin son rapport. Harry le regarda, épuisé, mais tout de même content de lui. Il rejoint sa mère l'air de rien et rentra chez lui la tête pleine de souvenirs florissants.

  



End file.
